


Not a whimpering Doctor

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, POV Tenth Doctor, Russell T. Davies Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of sending the tenth Doctor out with a sniveling "I don't want to go" or his whole "I die and some new man goes walking off" instead the tenth Doctor gets a bit of dignity back at the end.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Not a whimpering Doctor

**Hello everybody**

**This is a short fic, mostly focusing on giving the tenth Doctor a better sendoff than going out as a whimpering child.**

**Russell T Davis should have remembered The Doctor is the same person regardless of what face. Only he was too busy pandering to those who are attracted to the actor, not the character.**

**One main issue with Russell T Davis and Stephen Moffat with the Doctor/Rose love story for four seasons, companions for unrequited love stories, like Martha. Or Moffat with Danny Pink/Clara/Doctor love triangle is them writing for immature, melodramatic hormonal teenagers.**

**The classic series despite having its issues at least did not have melodramatic teenage storytelling attached to it.**

* * *

Inside the TARDIS

Standing by the console The Doctor pulling the lever back to send the old girl orbiting around the earth, steps back upon feeling the regeneration energy start to be unable to hold it back any longer.

"Well, here we go again" The Doctor quotes, remembering the words his old friend Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart voiced. During the beginning of his regeneration process following defeating The Great One, a massive spider on Metebelis III.

The Doctor let's out a massive scream of pain as literally every cell in his body burns in agony and his very bones change shape upon the regeneration taking hold. While the energy begins to impact the TARDIS causing the various places to get caught on fire.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Yeah, I decided to use what the Brigadier said as I think that is a much more positive, stronger ending than having the Doctor whimpering on not wanting to go.**

**Just to clear this up the revelation in Time of the Doctor where David's Doctor was the final one before his supposed last life does not make me change my mind.**

**Until next time**


End file.
